Love Tutors
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Roxas, Sora, Vanitas and Ventus are four brothers who decide to become Love-tutors for those who need relationship advise. Unfortunately, they don't know a thing about love. That, and nobody is supposed to find out about their secret double lives. Needless to say, it's only a matter of time before chaos ensues... -BeyondTheClouds' 50 Drabble Challenge, multiple pairings.
1. How it All Began

**A/N: I don't own anything of KH, but this story is mine. This is my take on BeyondTheClouds 50 Drabble Challenge. I came up with this idea in September 2012. XD I chose to write about Roxas, Sora, Vanitas and Ventus being four brothers who are Love-tutors for those who need help and advise about their love life. I hope I'll do well enough and that I didn't make Vanitas too much of a jerk (then again, that's impossible, seeing as how he acts in BBS, right? XD ). To make things clear: Vanitas and Sora are twins and both one year older than Ven and Roxas, who are, as you could guess, twins as well. Vanitas is the oldest of the two, followed by Sora, then Ven, with Roxas being the youngest. Pleasy enjoy and before I forget: I know that I sound like a broken record by now, but I would really appreciate it if you could take a look at my poll for this story and vote for your favorite pairings, because when the next chapter appears, the poll will close. CloudxTifa and ZackxAerith are currently at the top. :)**

**© WishingDreamer5, April 2015**

**Word count: 1000**

* * *

It was a wonderful day. The sun hadn't been shining this brightly for quite a while and even if one wasn't outside now, they could tell how pleasantly warm it was.

_Well, too bad that everyone's trapped in school now_, Vanitas thought, as he continued staring out of the window, while trying to tune out the teacher's voice.

Even though nothing spectacular was happening outside (tch, more like the opposite, but he digressed), the scene was much more interesting than what happened inside. Besides, Vanitas already knew that he wouldn't fail this class. Seriously, you had to be a _dense idiot_ if you failed at biology. But then again, there were enough of those dense idiots in this world. In fact, he lived with three of them… unfortunately. Okay, more like two and half, because one wasn't always acting like he didn't know how to use his brains.

_Every day, I think people can't get any dumber and every day, I'm proven horribly wrong. What has become of this world?_

At that moment, his twin brother Sora, who happened to sit next to him, prodded him, _hard_. He gave him a highly peeved look, muttering, "Now what?" to which the brunet boy nodded his head towards Mr. Sephiroth Crescent, their biology teacher.

It was only then that Vanitas noticed how eerily quiet it had become in the classroom. To make matters worse, everyone's attention was turned to him, because Mr. Crescent was standing in front of his table, his arms crossed (which was never a good sign).

The teacher was giving him the _Scar-Look-of-Pure-Doom_, with his poisonous green eyes narrowed dangerously. Well, that was certainly not promising anything good.

"Vanitas, since you think you're too smart to pay attention in my class, tell me… what's the answer to question number three?"

The ebony-haired teen looked at his notebook. "Three times," he replied, confidently.

By the silent gasps in the room, he could tell that wasn't the right answer at all.

…Dammit, he was in for it now.

The silver-haired teacher (how was it possible for his hair to be _that_ ridiculously long without him stepping on it every time? And was it just him, or did it have an almost unnatural shine?) pointed the ruler that he was holding in his hand towards him. "At the end of this ruler, you can all find an idiot."

Before Vanitas realized what he was doing, he blurted out, "Which end of the ruler do you mean, Sir?"

Some people in the class started to snicker at that, but they stopped the instant they saw the murderous look from the teacher. The latter was practically radiating hatred as he whispered ominously, "That serves you another month of detentions. Go see the headmaster. I'm sure he'll find it _very _interesting to hear why you're paying a visit to him…"

_Not again!_

Suppressing a groan, Vanitas slowly got up and gathered his belongings. After he'd put his books into his backpack, he walked out of the classroom, his head held high.

* * *

"_What_? I can't believe you actually did that!" Ven cried, giving his older brother an incredulous, yet disapproving look.

The four of them currently had a table of their own in the school's cafeteria, discussing what had happened only a few minutes ago.

"It was all worth it. I'll never forget that old man's face," Vanitas replied.

The blonde teen shook his head, before asking, "How hard is it to behave for less than an hour?"

"Not that hard, but boring as hell," the older sibling said, ever so calmly.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that he was after you this time, since normally, only Cloud's the victim. Sephiroth wouldn't mind drinking Cloud's blood, I swear!" Roxas noted. He looked at Sora, who had fallen asleep, his head leaning on his arm that was propped up on the table. "And what's with him, why is he out?"

"He's been chatting with Kairi till very late, again," Ven replied, since he shared his room with Sora. "Sora? Sora? He's not answering! Why isn't he answering?"

"Look, I don't think anything can cause him any _more_ brain damage. So he's either taking a nap…or he's dead. And there's only one way to find that out." Vanitas noted coolly, as he deliberately pushed his twin's elbow off the table, making him land face-first on the surface, _hard_. His poor victim jerked awake immediately, causing the raven-haired boy next to him to laugh at him. "See? Told you he's all okay? Here's your proof."

* * *

When the four siblings were heading to their next class, they spotted a lonely female student, crying in a corner near the soda machine.

"Hey, who's that little bundle of misery over there?" Vanitas wondered.

"She seems pretty upset," Ven noted, worriedly.

"No, really?" Vanitas muttered.

"I heard it's over between her and her crush," Roxas explained. "Their names escape me at the moment, though."

"It was probably her own fault. If she knew how to act normal around a guy, then she wouldn't be sitting here, crying her eyes out."

Sora frowned, not liking the harsh tone that his brother used. "Van, that's mean."

"So? It's true."

"I think he meant that if there was someone who could help them with how to act and all, they wouldn't be sad anymore," Roxas corrected him.

"No, that's _not_ what I meant," Vanitas admitted, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Sora then cried.

"Uh-oh… This can't be good."

"What if _we_ help them a little? The four of us. We're smart. We can figure out something," Sora suggested, pretending that he hadn't heard Vanitas's comment this time. "We can be...Love Advisors!"

The remaining boys' mouth dropped open. Sure, Sora was known for wanting to help people out, even if they were complete strangers to him. However, what he apparently was implying now, was something different. If their brother actually meant what they thought he meant...then God help them.

* * *

**A/N: Aaand that's the first chapter. It felt a little forced (mostly because of the word-limit), but that's going to change, promise! So, how did I do?**

**I'm going to write about 12 pairings. Can you guess which? :D**


	2. Represent Destiny High!

**A/N: I'm sorry if I keep posting new stories and never finish anything. I can't resist. XD**

**Thank you: unicron1000, Guest, and Shiranai Atsune. :)**

**Word count: 1000**

* * *

"What exactly are you talking about, Sora?" Vanitas demanded with a sneer, because he knew that whatever it was the brunet had come up with, it would be laughable as hell.

"Well, it's easy, really. We could all give them tips on how to behave on a date, or what kind of presents you can give the other, where to hang out to make both parties feel at ease… Things like that," Sora explained.

"Yeah, we could prevent such tragedies from happening," Ven chimed in, as though he'd finally seen the light.

This earned him a happy nod from his older brother.

"That's not what I meant at all!" the ebony-haired teen protested, louder this time.

The last thing he wanted to do was to help people he didn't even know. He could think of a dozen better ways to waste his time.

Ven ignored Vanitas's cries, too, as he said, "Besides, I love helping people out."

"Yeah, and look what happens to them," the raven-haired teen muttered under his breath.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, though. How should we do that? We're only kids. As if anyone's going to take us serious."

Ven shook his head. "Don't be such a party pooper, Roxas. I'm sure they'll take us serious enough when we let it publish in the school magazine, which everyone reads, by the way. Sora, you know Selphie well enough, right?"

The youngest brother nodded, wondering what Ven would say next.

"She works for the school paper. Ask what she thinks of it."

"Oh, she'll dig it for sure. She's always been the romantic type," Sora replied, his trademark grin widening.

Ven nodded. "Good! That's the spirit."

"What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" Vanitas growled, his frown growing.

Unfortunately for him, Ven and Sora had made up their mind already, for they simultaneously cried, "Nope!"

"…I hope you know I hate you all!"

* * *

"And?" Roxas asked, as soon as Sora had reached the bus station where his other three brothers were waiting impatiently for him.

It was one of their habits to go home together, whenever they got out of school at the same time. Even Vanitas stuck to that unwritten rule (much to everyone's surprise, since he liked to act like the heartless one out of all of them). Unfortunately, that only happened twice a week, seeing that the four of them had different schedules. They couldn't always wait for one another, because that would mean that sometimes, they had to wait for two hours.

"_And_ what?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

Vanitas let out a long-suffered sigh and took this moment to smack the back of his twin's head.

"_Ow_! What was that for?"

"What did Selphie say, you idiot?"

"Oh, we already arranged everything and she said yes. She's going to publish it soon," Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, before any of you-" he looked at Vanitas when he said that, "Start complaining, let me tell you this: deal with it."

At that moment, Sora's mobile phone rang. He saw that it was his best friend Riku, before picking up.

"_Guess what happened?_" the silver-haired teen immediately said, giving Sora no time to greet him.

"No one understands the darkness and pain of your soul?" Sora said jokingly.

"_Very funny, but no. I got my drivers license_."

_Click!_

The other side of the line went dead when Sora hung up on the silver-haired boy. "Hello? …Did he just hang up on me?" Riku wondered, indignantly.

"If he asks why I hung up on him, then tell him I forgot how to use the phone," Sora told his siblings, who gave him a weird look. "Gah, I really hate it how he always gets everything first. It's not fair!"

The raven-haired teen snickered. "Good for you. Another proof why I think you're a total failure."

"Well, if it's of any console, I think you'll be the first one with a girlfriend," Ven spoke, trying to calm him down.

"You really think so?" Sora asked, hopefully.

"Of course. Kairi thinks you're aderpable."

"Uh… what's-" Sora started, before he got interrupted by his twin.

"She thinks you're so stupid that it's kind of… adorable. She surely must've lost her mind… when I pushed her against the lockers this morning, hah!"

"What?! _Vanitas_!"

At that moment, the bus arrived, making it impossible for Sora to ask further questions (or attack his brother even if he knew he would lose).

* * *

"Yo, Roxas. Why are you so quiet?" Ven asked, while opening the front door with his key.

"Huh?" the spiky-haired boy looked as though he'd just woken up from a trance. "It's nothing, really. Just… who was that girl?"

"What girl?" the three brothers cried in unison.

"In the bus, the one with the white summer dress and slightly pale face. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen and long blonde hair…" Roxas replied.

"Are you seeing ghosts again? 'Cause if that's the case, you're not gonna sleep in my room anymore," Vanitas warned, walking over to the living room.

"She was _no_ ghost! I saw her. She was as real as Vanitas's heart," Roxas cried out, irritably.

"…You do realize that that still isn't proving anything, do you?" Ven noted.

This actually managed to make Ven's twin brother smile. "Right, I forgot this is Vani we're talking about."

"…What the actual-" Vanitas caught himself right in time. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The other three followed their oldest brother to the room, curious as to who he was talking to. They all stood still with their mouths agape when they saw the intruder sitting on the couch and watching TV.

It was the eighteen year old Axel, who was almost two years their senior and one of Roxas's best friends (even though some people thought he might feel a little more for the silent blonde teenager).

The question was, what did he want from the poor guy this time?


	3. Pantless Axel

**A/N: Okay, the poll is closed and the pairings will be revealed one by one, starting next chapter. :D**

**Thank you: athgeass, and RUHLSAR000. :)**

**Word count: 1000**

* * *

The four brothers had probably hoped to get a bit of peace and serenity before their parents came home, but Axel and quiet didn't go well together.

Sure, the red-haired guy was a little eccentric, but he could still be nice company…usually. He was Axel, there really was no other explanation for it. So technically, it shouldn't be considered weird at all if he suddenly showed up in your living-room. It was a small wonder that their parents weren't currently at home. That would have caused some very awkward questions…

His wild, spiky mane seemed to be even messier than normal, but when the redhead looked up, his emerald green eyes automatically travelled to his blonde friend. As always. Roxas was seriously dreading whatever might come out of his friend's mouth next and he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey there, Roxy-bear."

"Don't call me that!" Roxas cried, already feeling how a blush crept up on his face.

It took all of his brothers' willpower to not laugh at that.

"Axel? How did you get in?" Sora asked, utterly perplexed. At once, he started looking at the windows, half expecting them to be broken, or at least open.

"And, more importantly, where are your pants?" Ven added, while giving the man a funny look.

"I'm watching my favorite show. Why don't you guys join me?" The redhead looked up at the twins, a hopeful expression crossing his face. However, the way Vanitas raised his eyebrow said enough already. "Okay, then don't. You don't know what you're missing."

"Geez, no wonder everyone thinks you have a crush on me. You don't leave me alone for a second," Roxas, who finally seemed to have recovered, muttered. "You even break into my house to be with me… Can't say I'm not flattered."

"Axel… are you okay?" Sora inquired, giving him a funny look.

"No, I just puked, on my pants. Tequila tastes nasty going the other way!"

"I bet. Okay… So anyways," Sora continued, now his attention turned to his siblings again. "Selphie said that it's going to be like the old 'Ask Olette,' column from last year, but much better."

"It'd better be, because Ask Olette was the most boring thing I've ever read… save for Sora's diary," Vanitas remarked.

Sora chose to ignore that, as he went on, "People will tell us their problems and ask for advice, without revealing their identities and we will try to help them with their love life and give them tips on how to improve it. That way, nobody will hesitate to try this out and we get to read about the most interesting issues every week in the school paper. We'll have a probationary period of six weeks, starting next week, though."

Ven nodded slowly, taking in everything that Sora told them. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, except that there's one more thing," Sora noted.

"Which is?" the spiky-haired blonde asked.

"We're not allowed to reveal our own identity, either. Selphie thinks that people won't trust us once they find out who we really are."

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" Ven muttered, looking at Vanitas, who stared right back at him.

When the intensity of his golden eyes became too much to handle for the blonde teen, he quickly averted his gaze. Some people had a way with words, Vanitas knew how to use his eyes to scare off everyone, especially his poor brothers.

"Well, I guess we could all use some extra fun in our lives every now and then. So I can't wait until we receive the letters!" the brunet chirped happily.

"I'm sure you'll all succeed. You're all such positive people, you can make the whole room smile. Except for Vanitas, that is. Honestly, I think that your heart emits enough radiation to kill small animals. Other than that, everyone in your family seems to have a pure heart," Axel commented from where he sat, before he assured with a wink, "And don't worry about me. I'll keep my mouth shut about who's behind all the love tutoring."

"That would be great," Roxas said, relieved.

"Maybe we'll get rich and earn more than a million Munny if we keep doing this in the future!" Ven said with a big smile. "Hmm...one million Munny. Just imagine how many houses you can buy with that much Munny!"

"You could buy a whole street for yourself with that," Axel noted.

"Yeah, but a house costs 180,000 Munny. So we could get about five or six maybe," Ven said.

Sora gave them a puzzled look. "Six what?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Six houses, you idiot. Geez, and you wonder why I think you're adopted."

"…Anyways, first things first. We gotta make a plan about what we're gonna do first. Where do we find tips and other stuff?" Roxas wondered.

It was quiet for a moment, but then, Sora carefully said, "Well… I know that Kairi finds them in those popular girly glossies. I bet we can find enough of those in the library."

"Yeah, 'cause it totally wouldn't look stupid for us to read those in public," Vanitas noted again.

"Yeah, Vanitas is right, Sora. But I guess there's one other way to make this happen," Roxas said, looking sharply at Axel now.

His other siblings did the same. When Axel noticed, he gave them a questioning look. "What?"

"The only person who can get away with this without getting weird looks is you. So you have to do it for us, Axel," Sora noted.

Axel thought about it for a moment, before saying, "I'll do it, but you must remember: you guys owe me big time."

"That's a deal!"

To make it even more official, Sora shook Axel's hand.

He ran a hand through his spiky mane. "Alright. Lemme get my pants first then. We'll start right away."

When Axel left the room, Roxas whispered, "Just to be clear, if he asks for a date with me and you guys agree, I _will_ punch you all."


	4. The Quest

**A/N: Yup, most people guessed right; Vanitas is the oldest, and he will make sure that no one forgets. Ven is the youngest here. Also, from now on, the chapters will probably focus more on the pairings and the outcome of the letters requesting help.**

**Thank you: Crystal4060, odaliscalvarez, Kurenai no Musha, No name, musicbox's will, Oblivion fantasy, and XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX. :)**

**Word count: 1000**

* * *

"Vani, it's wakey wakey time! We've got a couple of letters to reply to!"

A cheerful Sora entered his brother's bedroom to wake him up. He opened the curtains and the windows so that Vanitas could see that today was going to be a beautiful day. Well, that and the room could use some fresh air.

"Vani?"

When he got no response whatsoever, the second-oldest brother approached the bed.

Sora yelped when Vanitas suddenly grabbed his wrist and growled menacingly, "Interrupt my sleep one more time and I'll interrupt your breathing. Got it?"

The usually bubbly teen knew him long enough to realize that he was being serious; the more original Vanitas's threats sounded, the more he had to be careful.

"S-sorry. I'll wait downstairs then."

* * *

"I actually thought Sora was kidding when he said we already have a few responses to our first post," Vanitas admitted when he finally got to see the tiny stack of letters on the dark, wooden coffee table.

"Oh, there's only one of them requesting our help, but nothing we couldn't handle. The rest is all fanmail it seems," Ventus announced proudly. "Looks like we really are heading somewhere with this! Even Selphie was impressed!"

Sora nodded. "Yeah! She said she liked our name 'Chosen_OracleX' too, because it's a unisex name."

It seemed that their first plan had worked after all; the siblings had been watching all the cool people at school for a week to come up with a list of tips and tricks on how to score girls and get out of the friend-zone. Apparently, they had done quite a good job.

Some of these tips were obvious, like 'Never comment on a girl's new haircut, even if you like it, because they always want to date the people who don't seem to notice them.' Still, they didn't know how experienced their audience was (or who their audience was to begin with), so they made a Top 20 of things you could do to help you get more popular among girls in general.

"Sora, since it was your idea, I think you should open this last letter," Roxas said, as he handed his brother a light-blue envelope.

"Very well then. Let's see... This is what it says:

**_Dear Chosen_OracleX,_**

**_I'm desperate. I've been trying to get someone's attention, but it's all in vain. He seems a little cold, devoid of all emotion, silent and aloof at first. But I really like him! He's so smart and he likes to read._**

**_Please tell me what I should do!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_~AngelWings_**_"_

It was silent for a moment, but then... "Wow, he sounds like a jerk to me. I'd say: dump him."

"You know, I don't think you're in any position to say such stuff about people, Van," Ven commented with a frown, even though in his heart, he agreed with the raven-haired teen.

"Yeah, you're not exactly Cheerful Charlie, either," Sora said.

"I think one Cheerful Loser per family is more than enough, thank you very much," Vanitas retorted with a roll of his eyes. "But if you must follow the softie approach, why not challenge this guy to a quest? That way she can torture him as much as she wants by making him do dirty stuff so he'll finally notice her."

Everyone blinked, clearly dumbfounded.

"You know...that could actually work," Ven said slowly.

"I know. After all, I was the one who came up with it," was the smug response. "I'll take it from here. We'll start with calling things by their names; 'Dear Idiot.'"

However, the others didn't think this was the right approach.

* * *

Rinoa's heart was beating so loud that she was scared that everyone could hear it. She'd just read the response to her letter to Chosen_OracleX (both her question as well as the reply had been published in the school magazine). The raven-haired girl was glad that she'd signed her letter with an alias, because she'd seen Squall walk around with a copy of the magazine too. The reply had been perfect though:

**_Dear AngelWings,_**

**_I'm so sorry to hear that! But thankfully, I have the perfect solution: why not try to catch his attention with a quest? Leave little clues for him so he'll feel challenged. This way, he will realize for sure how hard he worked to win your heart. His reward for his bravery and wit would be you, his Angel._**

**_Good luck!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Chosen_OracleX_**

That was when Rinoa decided that the best time to do this was on Valentine's Day. The letter had given her hope. She just knew that she would succeed at last.

* * *

Squall had been fearing this day the most. He couldn't believe the amount of Valentine's Day cards he found in his locker. What did girls even see in him when he hardly ever talked? He didn't spare the cards a second glance before throwing them all in the nearest trash can. After all, he wasn't interested in those girls. Not when-

A small, light-blue card fell out of one of his books. It was too small for a loveletter, so he picked it up.

**_Dear Squall,_**

**_Do you have the Heart of a Lion and the sleuthing skills of a dog? If so, I challenge you to take this test of pure bravery and perseverance!_**

**_If you can solve these riddles and complete the quest in time, you will get your reward. _**

**_But hurry, for you have until sunset. Good luck!_**

**_~Your Angel in Distress_**

**_PS: A coin has two sides._**

"What the…" he muttered, automatically turning the card.

He was greeted by the same handwriting. This side of the card said, **_Go to the dirtiest place of this school and find the Key that holds all the Secrets…_**

_This could be interesting_, he mused. Of course it could also be a prank to make him become the laughing-stock of the entire school, but he doubted that this was some childish class clown's work.

_Whatever, I'll do it._

* * *

**A/N: My question to you readers would be: Venine (VenxNaminé) or Namixas (NaminéxRoxas)?**


	5. Of Love and Hate

**A/N: The Namixas VS Venine question wasn't random; I was trying to pick a pairing for this story. :P Thank you guys for your contribution! I'll see what I can do.  
**

**Thank you: Guest, Akaimina, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, Lord Razer, Dario Flaman, no name, Heyy, Snow-Yoru-White, and BreakingLights. :)**

**Word count: 1000**

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me," Squall growled irritably under his breath.

He was starting to grow really tired of this shit; so now he actually had to look into dustbins to find any answers? The brunet teen looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Fortunately for him, the street was deserted. Then his hand stealthily disappeared into the garbage, looking for the last clue.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm really doing this."

_I will personally kill whoever is responsible for this. Then I will kill myself for letting myself get carried away with utter bullshit_, he thought.

And there it was; he had found the last piece of the puzzle. Squall couldn't remember a time he had been happier that something was over, and he was counting his father's singing too.

Curiously, he read the little note. All it said was,

**_Turn around, Champion. You have finally found your treasure!_**

He did as he was told and stood face to face with...

"Rinoa?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leon. Ready for your kiss?" the raven-haired girl said with a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Squall blinked, as he felt how his cheeks were growing warm. Was he dreaming again?

"Hah, not before paying me 20 Munny! I told you he'd try to solve the mystery as soon as he laid his eyes on it," Yuffie, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air, chirped triumphantly.

He frowned. "So you were in on this conspiracy too?"

"Duh, of course I was!" Yuffie replied, while reaching forward to pinch Squall's nose. He swatted her hand away. "I couldn't resist. We made a bet. Rinoa here wanted to pique your interest on Valentine's Day but she didn't know how. Tifa thought she was nuts for even trying, let alone asking Chosen_OracleX for advice. I knew better than that of course," Yuffie replied.

"Asking the _what_?" Squall said with raised eyebrows.

"You know, the Love Tutor who works for the Highschool Magazine," Rinoa explained, smiling shyly at him. "Not sure why they chose such a tacky nickname, though."

"I don't really read that crap."

Rinoa's face fell at that. "Oh…"

But he had to admit that they weren't completely wrong, tacky name or not; this loveletter was so different compared to the usual ones he'd get that Squall couldn't help but become a little curious about its creator.

How was it possible that he hadn't noticed that Rinoa actually liked him? She was the last person he'd expected to fall for him. But of course, long before he'd realized what was happening, Rinoa had walzed her way into his heart, claiming it to be hers.

Who would've thought that the feeling was mutual?

If only Yuffie would go away, so that he could claim that promised kiss…

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Aqua repeated lamely, while trying to gather her belongings from the ground as quick as she could.

"Hey, no worries. Let me help."

"Of all the days that this could happen…" she murmured.

Terra bent forward to help her, still watching his crush from the corner of his eyes. Her straight, blue hair was shielding her pretty face, but he knew how much she was panicking right now. It was adorable, really. Even when she thought that she was a total mess, she looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

Of course, she had no idea he even existed, even though they were in the same year. In fact, he was so invisible to her that she'd even bumped into him. For a brief moment, when she had collided into the brunet teen, he'd thought that maybe she had finally noticed him and had decided to jump him or something, like in those Axe Showergel commercials.

Yeah, he was pretty pathetic.

On the other hand, perhaps this was the chance he'd been waiting for.

"You okay? You seem a little distressed," he noted.

"I'm going to be late for class," Aqua said, her voice laced with worry.

Terra's heart nearly broke at that sound, but he managed to recover quickly.

"No, you won't. I know a shortcut. C'mon," Terra said, happy that he could finally do something useful to be noticed by this blue-haired goddess.

He took her hand (his heart started to tapdance across his chest) and together, they ran towards the elevator.

When Aqua finally understood what he meant by 'a shortcut', she shook her head and let go of his hand. "We can't do that. It is strictly forbidden for students to use the elevator."

He showed her one of his trademark grins. "Oh, come on now. No one will notice, since I have the key. I've done it at least a dozen times and no one ever asked questions. What could possibly happen now?"

Aqua was still hesitating when the elevator doors opened. Terra stepped into the elevator, before holding the doors with one arm.

"Aren't you coming?"

That was all it took for her to follow him, against her better judgement. Terra's grin grew wider.

Aqua pressed the button to the third floor and leaned back against the wall.

"My name is Aqua," she said with a sincere smile.

His first thought was _I know_, but he replied with, "Terra. Nice to meet you, Aqua."

As fate would have it, the elevator decided to stop working at that moment…

_Just my luck_, Terra groaned.

He was stuck in the school's elevator, with the hottest girl he knew…except that said hot girl was looking furious right now, probably blaming him for what happened.

"You're not mad…are you?"

It took all of Aqua's willpower not to slap him. "I told you we would get into trouble if we used the elevator!"

Now her reputation of the perfect, straight A's student was ruined, all because of this idiot.

She narrowed her cerulean-colored eyes at him. "I _hate_ you!"

Terra's heart sank at those words. He knew that the chances of him dating her had dropped to exactly zero percent.

Unless…

* * *

**A/N: I never wrote about these two hating each other, so I thought why not do this now? Your thoughts on this so far?  
**


	6. Sick Hot Nerd

**A/N: I would really appreciate it if you could take a look at my new poll!**

**Thank you: Snow-White212, ShiningStardust, appliiex, Boohbear19, piyo-nii, miiuw, and imtasha. :)**

**Word count: 998  
**

* * *

"I dreamed that this Aqua chick stabbed me with a huge key and then I died. Why am I getting stabbed in my dreams by a hot nerd?" Vanitas wondered.

"Because you're emo," Roxas replied.

Vanitas had to frown at that. "Says who…"

"Hey guys, wanna know a secret? Apparently, our name sucks. Everyone calls us the Love Tutor, so maybe it's better if we start doing it too," Sora announced, as he entered the living-room, his mobile phone in his hand.

Roxas and Ven nodded thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound too bad actually," the latter said.

"Hey Sora, wanna know a secret? Here it is: you suck at life in general!" Vanitas exclaimed, glad that his favorite victim was back into the room again.

"Very funny, Vani. But I'm not the one who keeps getting kicked out of Sephiroth's class," Sora noted with a goofy grin.

Vanitas's eyes narrowed dangerously, which probably meant that he was considering killing his brother right now.

Meanwhile, Ven's eyes got wider and wider in shock as he kept on reading the letter. "I can't believe my own eyes," he muttered.

"What?" the other three brothers said immediately.

After all, it was very unusual for Ven to be caught off-guard. Something had to be terribly wrong for that to happen.

"This one's from someone I actually know. It's Terra's handwriting!"

Vanitas let out a rather uncharacteristic snort. "Psh, that loser? It must be about the Aqua chick then."

Ven furrowed his brows. "How did you know?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe because that pathetic excuse of a human being has tried to impress her several times now, only ending up annoying her? Seriously, the whole school knows about it and he's worse than that other nerd trying to hit on Odette."

"It's Olette actually," Roxas said, correcting his brother.

"Whatever."

"So what does it say?" Sora wanted to know.

"Something about Aqua hating him now because she got locked up in the elevator because of him, and him not making a chance to become her boyfriend."

Vanitas let out a rather uncharacteristic snort at that. "See? This could be interesting..."

* * *

As it turned out, neither Terra nor Aqua got detention for using the elevator. Aqua's reputation had saved her and Terra got lucky because Aqua was with him. Everyone thought that Terra had somehow forced her to get in the elevator, so all was well when it came to her good reputation. Still, Aqua seemed to loathe the poor young man now. She wouldn't even look at him and he could've sworn that she addressed him as 'That boy' in front of her friends.

Desperate times asked for desperate measures, which was why Terra suddenly found himself writing a letter to the now famous Love Tutor. Nobody knew who this person was, but their tips proved to be successful, so maybe they could help him with this drama too (though Terra wouldn't be surprised if it was a girl, because obviously, no sane guy could possibly understand the complicated thought pattern of any girl). According to the Love Tutor, a simple sorry wouldn't work on girls as special as Aqua. No, he really had to surprise her with something original. The problem was that he had no originality bone in his body.

To add insult to injury, he was also assigned to bring Aqua the homework they had for history, because she was ill today...and they were partners for some history project. What if she started throwing things at him as soon as she opened the front door?

Terra gulped and tried to shake these nasty thoughts out of his head. There was only one way to find out. After taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a blue-haired woman who had to be Aqua's mother, opened the door.

For a moment, Terra forgot how to start the conversation; it was like she was looking at a thirty-year-old Aqua, except that this woman had warm brown eyes and very _very_ light freckles on her face.

Terra coughed. "Hello. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to tell Aqua about any homework and school-related stuff that she missed out on due to being sick?"

It came out as a question, but the woman smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "Of course! That's very kind of you. Come on in. Aqua's room is upstairs, first door to your right."

Terra thanked the beautiful lady and made his way to Aqua's bedroom. He wasted no time knocking on the door, but she didn't answer. After knocking for the third time, Terra slowly opened the door and peered inside. The bed was unmade, but empty. He could hear the sound of the shower running behind another closed door in Aqua's bedroom. The dark-haired young man guessed that she was taking a shower, which gave him plenty of time to inspect his crush's room.

Aqua was a neat person, that much was obvious; he couldn't find a speck of dust in this room. There were no stray clothes, books, food or papers littered in the room. More importantly, the plants on her windowsill were alive! Even her desk was clean and empty. Her books were sorted in alphabetical order and her clothes were probably sorted in season and color. The few minor details that gave away that she was sick were the unmade bed, the tray of food on the bedside table and the huge pile of pillows and blankets near her bed...

Suddenly, Terra's eyes lit up. He had found the perfect way to make it up to Aqua. At once, he put down his backpack, before placing the many blankets and pillows to his liking. After a short while, he stepped back to admire his work. Aqua was going to love-

"You! What on_ earth_ have you done to my room?!"

Terra's eyes widened. Aqua didn't sound too happy about the redecoration. He gulped...


End file.
